


Ivóverseny és egyéb katasztrófák

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, Placebo (Japan Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, Drinking Games, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Rimát valahogy mindig betalálják a kanos bandatársai.Az első rész abban az időszakban játszódik, mikor még csak kéttagú volt a Placebo, a másodikban már öten vannak.





	1. Chapter 1

\- A fenébe már! – köpte ki a sört a szájából egyáltalán nem túl elegánsan Rima, és még örülhetett, ha jó része nem az ölében, hanem a padlón kötött ki. Mondjuk amiatt annyira nem búslakodott volna, ha közben sikerül eltalálnia Hinát is, aki kárörvendően vigyorogva figyelte a kínszenvedését, de az pont nem jött össze. Így csak a földön éktelenkedtek a kis tócsák; az énekes úgy döntött, ha már így sikerült elveszítenie a játékot, jobb lesz, ha nagyon gyorsan lelép innen, ahol elég sokan tanúi lehettek a bénaságának, köztük az itt dolgozók is, akik nyilván nem örültek az extra takarítanivalónak.

\- Hé, most meg hova rohansz? – ugrott le a bárszékről Hina is, és gyorsan a bandatársa után indult.

Versenyeztek, hogy ki bír többet inni, és sajnos Rima veszített, most már eléggé sajnálta, hogy belement az egészbe, főleg, mert vesztesként teljesítenie kellett Hina egy kívánságát. Ráadásul azt sem tudta, mifélét, mert csak ennyiben egyeztek meg; annyira biztos volt a dolgában, hogy nem is félt tőle, mi lesz, ha veszít… Nem nézte volna ki a gitáros szende kis fejéből, hogy ennyire jól bírja a piát.

\- A szobánkba – válaszolta Rima.

\- Ó, hányni fogsz? – érdeklődött Hina még mindig kárörvendő mosollyal az arcán. – Azt hittem, ott bent is az lesz, mondjuk fura volt, hogy kiköpted a sört…

\- Jó, én inkább elfelejteném ezt az incidenst, ha nem gond – mormogta az énekes.

Csodálkozott amúgy rajta, hogy egyáltalán el tudott támolyogni a közeli hotelig, ugyanis kissé fejébe szállt a tetemes italmennyiség, de igyekezett egyenes vonalban haladni, és közben nem odafigyelni Hina csacsogására, akinek meg a hangereje növekedett meg, minél részegebb volt. Csodás látványt nyújthattak, mindenesetre a hűvös éjszakai levegő kicsit talán mintha kijózanító hatással lett volna rájuk, legalábbis Rima szerette volna ezt hinni.

Aztán ahogy beértek a szobájukba, az énekes semmi mást nem akart, csak ledobálni a ruháit és ágyba bújni, de a gitárosnak sajnos más tervei voltak.

\- Na, ha már itt vagyunk, akkor le is róhatod nekem a tartozásodat – jelentette ki Hina.

\- Ja – motyogta Rima, miután nagy nehezen lerángatta magáról a cipőjét, és lerogyott az ágyra. – Mondd, mit akarsz, és hagyj aludni.

\- Ejnye, ennyire elálmosodtál? – biggyesztette le az ajkait a másik férfi. – Pedig csak most jönne a vicces rész…

\- Milyen vicces rész? – értetlenkedett az énekes, közben az ólomsúlyúvá vált szemhéjaival is küzdve.

Mindenesetre Hinának sikerült felébresztenie a következő mondatával.

\- Akarok rólad egy képet csinálni, amin épp masztizol.

Rima felkapta a fejét, és kissé hitetlenkedve meredt a még mindig mosolygó gitárosra.

\- Te… most szívatsz, ugye?

\- Nem mondanám – vigyorgott Hina. – Mármint azt is szívesen csinálnám, de… elég a kép. Egyelőre.

Rima nem igazán tudta mire vélni ezt az egészet, és a lelassult felfogóképessége sem segített sokat az ügyben. A gitáros látta, hogy ebből nem lesz semmi, ha nem veti be magát egy kicsit.

\- Na, gyerünk, vedd le a nadrágod!

Rima megrázta a fejét, viszont megbánta, mert jól megszédült tőle.

\- Dehogy veszem le!

\- Megígérted – emlékeztette Hina. – Vesztettél, tehát meg kell tenned, amit mondok, vagy különben…

\- Különben? – kapott a szón az énekes. – Nem tudsz semmivel zsarolni.

Hina felsóhajtott, majd leült a bandatársa mellé az ágyra. Rima automatikusan húzódott távolabb, mire a gitáros elnevette magát.

\- Nézzenek oda, hogy fél tőlem.

\- Nem félek! – ellenkezett a másik férfi.

\- De félsz, annyira, hogy még levetkőzni se mersz előttem. Pedig eddig elég jól ment…

\- Eddig fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy… hogy buzi vagy!

Hina a fejét csóválta.

\- Megnyugtatlak, nem vagyok az.

\- Nem? – pislogott rá hitetlenkedve Rima. – Akkor miért akarod, hogy…?

\- Mert ez egy kínos dolog, egy kínos fotó, ezért jó büntetés.

\- Te beteg vagy – állapította meg nagyon helyesen Rima, Hinát azonban nem igazán hatotta meg a dolog, helyette megpaskolta az énekes farmerba bújtatott combját, majd felállt, és karba tett kézzel meredt le a bandatársára.

\- Na, gyerünk, legyünk túl rajta, és alhatsz nyugodtan, nem nyaggatlak tovább – mondta. Rima korlátolt felfogóképességével igyekezett megfontolni mindezt, aztán arra jutott, hogy talán a gitárosnak igaza van. Ha már beleegyezett, volt olyan hülye…

Nagyot sóhajtva nyúlt az öve után, kikapcsolta, majd lehúzta a sliccét, és lerángatta magáról a nadrágot, amit a padlóra dobott. Úgyis levetkőzött volna ágyba menetel előtt, ezzel próbálta biztatni magát. Itt azonban megállt, és kissé bizonytalanul sandított fel Hinára.

\- Az alsódat is – mondta erre a gitáros. Rima a szemét forgatta, majd gyorsan lerángatta magáról az alsóját is, elrejtve az ágyékát a hosszú pólójával.

\- Jaj, ne vacakolj már, mintha még nem láttalak volna meztelenül – forgatta a szemét Hina. – Dobd le a pólódat is.

\- Jól van, na – motyogta az énekes, és miközben érezte, hogy elönti a pír az arcát, a többi ruhája mellé hajította a pólóját is. Immár teljesen meztelenül üldögélt az ágyon a másik férfi előtt, aki erre elégedetten mosolyodott el.

\- Jó fiú – jelentette ki, ami cseppet sem tetszett Rimának, de már mindegy volt, nem kapkodhatta vissza magára a ruháit… ugye? Az ajkába harapott, ahogy figyelte, hogyan veszi elő a bandatársa a zsebéből a telefonját.

\- Gyerünk, állítsd fel – noszogatta Rimát, aki erre vágott egy grimaszt.

\- Na jó, én ebben nem veszek részt…

\- Jaj, dehogynem – válaszolta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Hina. – Kezdd el verni, mintha én itt sem lennék. Hunyd be a szemed, ha úgy könnyebb.

\- Kösz – motyogta morcosan Rima, miközben a kezébe vette a teljesen puha farkát, és megpróbált némi életet lehelni belé. Hát, nem igazán jött össze, hiába csukta be tényleg a szemét, és igyekezett valami izgatóra gondolni, nem igazán sikerült, főleg, hogy tudta, Hina bámulja közben.

\- Várj csak, ez így nem lesz jó - szólalt meg pár perc után a gitáros, azzal odament Rima szekrényéhez, és előkereste belőle az énekes fellépő ruhájának kabátrészét, levette a fogasról, aztán a kisé értetlen Rima felé dobta.  
\- Vedd ezt fel.

Az énekes vágott egy grimaszt, de végül megtette, közben pedig Hina a saját cuccai közül elővarázsolt egy piros szájfényt.

\- Mi a fenét akarsz azzal? – kérdezte Rima, mire a gitáros a fejét csóválva közelítette meg a bandatársát. Leült mellé, és a száját tanulmányozta nagy érdeklődéssel.

\- Szerinted mit csinálnék egy szájfénnyel, te igen hülye? – Azzal minden különösebb magyarázkodás nélkül nekiállt kifesteni Rima ajkait. Valószínűleg nem lett tökéletes, mert a végén mintha törölgetnie kellett volna, de az énekes inkább meg sem nézte, mit műveltek vele. Hina ismét a szemközti ágyon foglalt helyet, és ráparancsolt a bandatársára, hogy az állítsa fel a farkát.

Rima megint cibálni kezdte a tagját, de ezúttal sem lett látszatja a dolognak. Hina felsóhajtott.

\- Segítsek? – érdeklődött.

\- Hát, jó lenne, mert ez így nem fog menni – válaszolta Rima. Ő komolyan azt hitte, Hina majd elővarázsol valahonnan ez pornóújságot vagy filmet, de arra álmában sem gondolt volna, hogy a gitáros odaül mellé, és a kezébe veszi a másik férfi farkát.

\- Mi a jóistent művelsz? - rémüldözött az énekes. – Azt hittem, nem vagy buzi…

\- Most akarod, hogy segítsek, vagy nem? – vetett rá egy sunyi pillantást Hina, miközben verni kezdte a bandatársa farkát. – Amúgy meg ha akarnál, ellenkezhetnél, de nem csinálod valami meggyőzően.

\- Én… - kezdte volna Rima, azonban torkára forrt a szó, ahogy Hina feje az ölére hajolt. Amint megérezte a gitáros leheletének melegét a péniszén, valahogy elfelejtett ellenkezni.

Hina úgy szopott, mintha erre teremtették volna. Erre már Rima eddig igen passzívnak bizonyuló farka is reagált, a gitáros ajkai, szája és nyelve nyomán gyorsan megmerevedett. Az énekes hitetlenkedve meredt lefelé az ölében dolgozó fejre; nem hitte volna, hogy ez lesz ebből az estéből, de mikor már kezdte volna élvezni a helyzetet, kicsusszant a hímtagja Hina szájából, majd a gitáros felállt, és felvette a nemrég a saját ágyára letett telefonját.

\- Na, most fogd a kezedbe, és pózolj.

Rima az ajkába harapott; reménykedett benne, hogy ebből a képből nem lesz semmi, de ha már így alakult… Nagyot sóhajtott, kezébe vette a farkát, és igyekezett úgy rendezni a tagjait, ahogy a bandatársa parancsolta neki. Végül több kép is született, Hina azonnal szaladt is Rimához, hogy megmutassa őket.

\- Szerinted melyik a legjobb? - érdeklődött a gitáros lelkesen váltogatva a képek között. – Szerintem… hm, ez!

\- Aha – mondta nem túl lelkesen Rima, de a másik férfinak ennyi is elég volt.

\- Oké, akkor ez marad, a többit törlöm! – Így is tett.

\- Mit akarsz kezdeni a képpel? – kérdezte félve az énekes. – Nem lehetne, hogy kitöröld azt is? Eleget aláztál szerintem…

\- Ó, dehogyis - vigyorgott rá hirtelen elég ijesztően a másik férfi. Rima nem is gondolta volna, hogy az amúgy ártalmatlan és aranyos külsejű srác ilyen képet is tud vágni. Ösztönösen hátrább húzódott, de Hina ugyanazzal a lendülettel közeledett hozzá.

\- Igazából sajnálnám veszni hagyni azt a jó kis álló faszodat…

\- Te tényleg buzi vagy – állapított meg letaglózva Rima, mire a gitáros csak mosolyogva vállat vont, és felállt, az övéhez nyúlva.

\- Mit művelsz? – érdeklődött az énekes rosszat sejtve, de választ nem kapott, a bandatársa egész egyszerűen letolta a nadrágját. Ami azonban alatta volt, arra Rima egyáltalán nem számított.

Csinos, csipkés combfix, harisnyakötő, szatén női fehérnemű. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Hina ilyesmit rejteget a teljesen hétköznapi farmerja alatt? Az énekes semmiképpen sem. Kigúvadt szemekkel meredt az eléje táruló látványra, de a megrökönyödöttségtől, a gitáros azonban alaposan félreértette.

\- Szóval tetszik? – vigyorodott el, és belépett Rima lábai közé, aki nagyon gyorsan feljebb húzódott az ágyra, egészen a falig hátrált, onnan azonban nem volt menekvés. Hina lassan felmászott az alvóalkalmatosságra, mint egy ragadozó macskaféle, lassan közelítette meg áldozatát, majd lehajolt, és ismét a szájába vette Rimát, aki hiába próbálta összezárni a lábait, már késő volt. Vagy talán nem is gondolta ő olyan komolyan azt az ellenkezést…

Ettől függetlenül még mindig hitetlenkedve bámulta Hinát, ahogy az a farkán dolgozott, egészen addig, amíg a gitáros fel nem emelte a tekintetét. Egymás szemébe néztek, és Rima annyira zavarba jött, hogy hirtelen azt sem tudta, hová nézzen. Menekülni akart; Hina elnevette magát, majd felemelte a fejét, és némi nem túl komoly birkózás után a másik férfi felé kerekedett.

Egymáson feküdtek, az ágyékuk összeért; Rimáét semmi sem takarta, a gitárosét pedig az a meglehetősen szexis női a fehérnemű.

\- Basszus – motyogta Rima, ahogy a bandatársa mozogni kezdett rajta, a selymes anyag hozzádörgölve a merevedéséhez egészen kellemes érzésnek bizonyult sajnos.

Ráadásul azt is érezte, hogy Hinának szintén áll. Ez aztán már tényleg túl buzis dolog volt, de… annyira jó is…  
Rima meggyőződése ellenére elégedetlenül sóhajtott fel, ahogy Hina leszállt róla.

\- Nyugi, megint jó lesz, megígérem – susogta neki a gitáros, aki elégedetten látta, hogy a másik férfi már nem akar elmenekülni előle sehova. Sőt, engedelmesen nyitotta szélesre a lábait, mondjuk valószínűleg sejtése sem volt arról, mi következik, különben nem lett volna ilyen lelkes.

Hina ismét a szájába vette az énekes farkát, közben a combjait cirógatta. Rima teljesen ellazult, ahogy ez megtörtént, a gitáros óvatosan a másik férfi heréit kezdte simogatni, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban lejjebb csúszott a keze. Rima kisé megugrott, amikor az ujjak a fenekéhez értek, de nem ellenkezett egészen addig, amíg az egyikük meg nem találta a szűz lyukacskát.

\- M-mi a jó fenét művelsz? – kapta fel a fejét ijedten. Hina elvette a kezét.

\- Igazad van, kéne némi síkosító – mondta, és a táskájához ment, hogy előkeresse a tubust.

\- Síkosító? – visszhangozta a gitáros szavait Rima. – Na neem, azt már nem!

\- Ugyan, fogalmad sincs, mennyire kellemes tud lenni egy prosztatamasszázs – duruzsolta Hina, miközben visszamászott az ágyra a másik férfihoz. – Én pedig történetesen igen jól értek hozzá…

\- Hát kösz, de inkább kihagynám – válaszolta Rima, kategorikusan összezárva a lábait. – Nem lehetne, hogy inkább leszopsz, és ennyi?

\- Ó, nem, annyi biztosan nem lesz elég.

A francba, gondolta az énekes. Hina megfogta a bandatársa térdeit, és ismét szétnyitotta őket; az énekes kissé kétségbeesett arccal pillantott rá, csak azért hagyta a dolgot, mert végül a gitáros ismét a szájába vette, és az… nagyon jó volt.

A hideg síkosítóval bekent ujj a lyukánál már annyira nem.

Ismét megugrott a váratlan érzésre, mire Hina kiköpte a farkát, és egy lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Akár a fogamat is kiverhetted volna – jegyezte meg, mire Rima elhúzta a száját.

\- Jó, bocs, de én…

\- Ezért kurvára büntetést érdemelsz – folytatta Hina cseppet sem biztatóan, majd elengedte a másik férfit.

\- Fordulj az oldaladra.

\- Mi? - pislogott Rima értetlenül. – Minek?

\- Gyorsan!

Rima kelletlenül befelé fordult a fal felé, és hagyta, hogy Hina elrendezgesse a lábait, fel kellett őket húznia a mellkasához. Ez a pozíció annyira nem tűnt az elején vészesnek, de aztán… a gitáros ujja ismét célzott, és ezúttal sikerült belefurakodnia Rima testébe.

\- Baszd ki – kommentálta az énekes, ahogy a bandatársa ujja az első ujjpercig újra és újra belemerült a fenekébe. És sajnos rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez tényleg tud baromi izgató lenni. A farka egyáltalán nem lohadt le azzal ellentétben, amit várt, sőt, előváladék csillant a makkján.

Hina ezt észrevette, és elégedetten mosolyogva fogta a kezébe a még mindig merev szerszámot. Rima nagyokat sóhajtva fordult lassan ismét hanyatt, ezúttal lelkesen tárva szét a lábait… A másik férfi ujja egy kis szünetet leszámítva ismét belényomult, lassan, de biztosan tövig benne volt már. Aztán a gitáros egy másik ujját is hozzácsapta az elsőhöz… ez már fájt, vagyis inkább feszített, Rima nyöszörögni kezdett, meg fészkelődni, mire Hina segített neki elfeledkezni a kis kellemetlenségtől. Azzal, hogy ismét a szájába vette.

Rima annyira erősen kapaszkodott a takaróba meg a párna csücskébe, hogy egészen elfehéredtek a bütykei, ahogy a gitáros csodás szája dolgozott rajta, miközben két, majd három ujja járt belőle ki-be, egyre szédítőbb tempóban.

\- Elmegyek…! – kiáltotta az énekes levegős hangon, mire Hina felemelte a fejét, és a bandatársa kis csalódottságára kézzel verte neki tovább. Pár másodperc után azonban már semmi más nem számított, csak az élvezet, ami akkora hullámban érte el Rimát, amekkorában nagyon rég utoljára.

Fel sem fogta, mikor húzta ki belőle az ujjait Hina, még az orgazmus hatása alatt volt, mikor a gitáros lehúzta a bugyiját, aztán elővett egy doboz gumit, és épp elkezdte felhúzni magára, Rima csak ekkor jött rá, mi történik.

\- Te meg mit…?

\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy csak te élvezkedhetsz ma éjjel – kacsintott rá Hina.

\- É-én tuti, hogy nem hagyom… - jelezte csak úgy mellékesen az énekes, de a bandatársát nem igazán hatotta meg a dolog.

\- Ne cidrizz már, simán be fog férni három ujjam után.

\- Tényleg? – pislogott Rima Hina farkára. Végül is annyira nem volt ijesztően nagy meg vastag sem… a gitáros pedig kihasználta a habozását, a lábai közé ült, és sietve bepozícionálta magát.

\- Lazíts – adott egy jó tanácsot Rimának, mielőtt elkezdett volna befelé nyomulni.

Az énekes persze reflexből összeszorította a fenekét, de mikor rájött, hogy ez így kurvára fájdalmas lesz, lassan engedett a belé nyomuló hímtagnak.

\- Na, megmondtam, hogy nem lesz vészes – szusszant egyet Hina, amint tövig bent volt. A másik férfi azért ezzel vitázhatott volna, de túlságosan el volt foglalva az új élmények-érzések kavalkádjával ahhoz, hogy eszébe jusson visszaszólni.

Hina először lassan kezdett mozogni benne, ami végül nem is bizonyult annyira rossz érzésnek, Rima az ujjazáshoz hasonlatosan megszokta, majd rájött, hogy ez akár élvezetes is lehet. Aztán ahogy a gitáros begyorsított, a bandatársa hangja úgy jött meg; nem bírta visszatartani a nyögéseket, mikor Hina vad tempóban pumpálta.

\- Ez az, rohadt szexi a hangod – duruzsolta a gitáros egy pillanatra közelebb hajolva a másik férfihoz, aztán ugyanazzal a lendülettel hátrahúzódott, kivette a farkát Rimából, majd a hasára fordította őt. Az énekes engedelmesen hagyta, hogy a bandatársa elrendezgesse kedve szerint a végtagjait, konkrétan szétnyitotta a lábait, aztán Hina ismét belenyomult. Ebben a pózban kicsit kellemetlenebb volt, de azért már eléggé kitágult hozzá szerencsére. Az énekes a saját felkarjába harapott, ahogy a másik férfi ismét kegyetlen tempóban dugni kezdte.

\- Na, imádom, ahogy nyögsz – lihegte neki Hina, mire az énekes egyenesen a matracnak nyomta a vöröslő arcát. Tudta ő, hogy a másik férfi mit vár tőle, de pont ezért nem akarta megadni neki az örömöt. Ha már hagyta magát így kihasználni, legalább ennyi méltósága maradjon…

Végül a gitáros keményen belemarkolt a partnere fenekébe, és elélvezett.

Mindketten lihegve váltak szét; Hina kihúzta magát a bandatársa fenekéből, kidobta a gumit, Rima pedig próbálta összeszedni magát. Még mielőtt azonban oda jutott volna, hogy felkeljen, mert még ugyanabban a pozícióban volt, amiben a gitáros hagyta, Hina hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Nézz ide!

Rima mit sem sejtve fordította maga mögé a tekintetét, és szembebámult Hina telefonjával. Egy kattanó hang biztosította arról, hogy a kép sikeresen elkészült.

\- Mi az istent művelsz? – húzta fel magát Rima, és kissé esetlenül tápászkodott fel, mert kissé sajgott a feneke. – Ebbe a képbe nem egyeztem bele!

\- Tudom, de olyan szexi voltál azzal a kitágult, vöröslő segglyukaddal – vigyorgott Hina, mire az énekes megpróbálta levenni tőle a telefonját, de csúfos kudarcot vallott, a másik férfi sokkal jobb bőrben volt és mozgékonyabb is volt emiatt. Végül az énekes enyhén kétségbeesetten kapott néhány zsebkendő után, mert a fenekéről lecsorgó síkosító már lassan a bokájánál tartott, de közben nem mulasztotta el, hogy neheztelő pillantást ne vessen a bandatársára.

\- Töröld ki az összes képet.

\- Miért tennék ilyet? – nyújtott nyelvet Hina. – A gyűjteményem legszebb darabjai!

Rima nem is akart rákérdezni, csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Kérlek!

\- Na, ez már szebben hangzik – jelentette ki Hina. – Jó, majd meggondolom.

\- Megcsináltam mindent, amit kértél, most én kérlek, légy szíves, töröld ki őket, mielőtt valaki meglátja.  
Na, Rima tudott egész udvariasan és értelmesen is beszélni, ha akart. Más kérdés, hogy ez mennyire hatotta meg Hinát.

\- Ez igaz – mondta végül a gitáros, elmélyülten nézegetve a képeket a telefonjában. – Végül is jó fiú voltál… legnagyobb részt.

Rima mellélépett.

\- Hina-chan…

\- Jaj, tudod, hogy nem bírok ellenállni a kiskutya szemeknek! – nevette el magát a gitáros, majd a bandatársa szeme láttára törölte az összes kompromittáló felvételt. – Tessék, most boldog vagy?

\- Köszönöm – sóhajtott fel Rima megkönnyebbülten, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt, hogy lemossa magáról az éjszaka nyomait.


	2. Chapter 2

Rima épp egy borzasztóan unalmas tévéműsort bámult nem túl nagy érdeklődéssel, mikor csengettek. Kissé meglepődött, mert késő volt már ahhoz, hogy vendégei jöjjenek; ami azt illeti, elég nagy faragatlanság volt valakihez ilyen időpontban becsengetni, de Rima még sokáig nem akart aludni, és amúgy is borzasztóan unta magát, szóval jobb híján ment, hogy megnézze, ki lehet az a bunkó.

Nos, a bunkó mint kiderült, nem más volt, mint a bandatársa, Ryo.

\- Öö… - nyögte Rima, miután pár pillanatig csendben farkasszemet néztek. – Hát te?

\- Mutatni akarok valamit – jelentette ki minden különösebb bevezető nélkül Ryo, majd azt sem várta meg, hogy a házigazda beinvitálja, egész egyszerűen odébb tolta Rimát az útból, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és ledobta a cipőjét.

Az énekes enyhe megrökönyödéssel figyelte a másik férfi ténykedését, majd végül vállat vont, és visszasétált az előbbi helyére.

\- Na és mit? – kérdezte. Ryo kisvártatva követte, levetette magát az énekes futonjára, mint aki tökéletesen otthon érzi magát, pedig eddig még csak egyszer járt itt, akkor sem túl sokáig volt Rima vendége.

\- Mindjárt megtudod, de előtte hozhatnál valamit inni.

\- Ja, tényleg – adott neki igazat az énekes.

\- Sör jó lesz - folytatta kissé szemtelenül Ryo.

\- Nincs söröm – válaszolta azonnal Rima. – Csak teával tudok szolgálni.

\- Meh – kommentálta kissé lelombozódva a gitáros. – Hát akkor jó lesz a tea is.

\- Hozom – motyogta a másik férfi, kiment a konyhába, és kivette a félliteres palackot a hűtőből. Visszasétált vele Ryo mellé, aki közben a tévét nézte.

\- Ez aztán a szar műsor – állapította meg.

\- Nekem is pont ez járt a fejemben, mielőtt megjelentél volna.

A gitáros bólogatva nyitotta ki a palackot, belekortyolt a teába, aztán jólesően felsóhajtott.

\- Na jó, akkor térjünk a tárgyra – mondta, és előhalászta a zsebéből a telefonját. Rima melléült a futonra, és kíváncsian figyelte, mit akar neki mutatni a bandatársa.

Ahogy azonban meglátta a képeket, mintha jeges vízzel öntötték volna le. Ő volt rajtuk, még évekkel ezelőtt, mikor Hina lefotózta farokverés közben, utána pedig dugás után kitágult lyukkal… De mégis hogy szerezte meg Ryo ezeket a képeket? Hiszen úgy volt, hogy a másik gitáros kitörölte őket, Rima a saját szemével látta…

\- Az a rohadék Hina – motyogta ökölbe szorult kézzel. Ryo meg láthatólag nagyon jól szórakozott rajta.

\- Ugyan, nem is tudod, mit kellett melóznom azért, hogy lemásolhassam magamnak ezeket a képeket.

\- Melóznod? – értetlenkedett Rima.

\- Ja – váltott át csevegő hangnembe a gitáros. – Csak véletlenül találtam meg őket, mikor egy másik képet kerestem Hina mobilján, egyikünk sem gondolta volna, hogy ezekre bukkanok. Aztán persze igyekezett rávenni, hogy tegyek úgy, mintha nem is láttam volna semmit, de hát… nem sikerült neki. Túlságosan mély nyomot hagyott bennem ez a pár sztárfotó.

Rima legszívesebben menten elsüllyedt volna.

\- Aztán úgy féltette tőlem a telefonját, mintha maga lennék az ördög – folytatta szenvtelenül Ryo. – Végül kénytelen voltam lefizetni Tomokit, hogy csempéssze ki nekem öt percre. És tádámm, itt is vannak.

\- Mit akarsz velük? – kérdezte Rima rosszat sejtve.

\- Ó, semmit az égvilágon – vont vállat a gitáros ártatlan képpel. – Persze fel is tehetném a netre, minden egyes fórumra, amit csak találok, hadd lássák a kis rajongólányok a kedvenc énekesük szétbaszott lyukát…

Rima akaratlanul is megborzongott a gondolatra.

\- De nem akarom tönkretenni a karriered, nyugi – tette hozzá némi hatásszünet után Ryo.

\- Akkor mit akarsz? – kérdezte a másik férfi teljesen megsemmisülten.

\- Jaj, hát pár dolgot, hogy biztos ne kerüljön ki véletlenül a világhálóra ez a pár kép. Mondjuk elsőnek… látnék tőled egy jó kis sztriptízt.

\- Mit? – fakadt ki Rima. Persze sejtette ő, hogy valami ilyesmi lesz a vége, de azt álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy miután új tagjai lesznek a Placebónak, ugyanaz megtörténik vele, mint Hinával anno, csak pepitában… 

„Hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen?” – gondolta az énekes kétségbeesve.

\- Sztriptízt – ismételte Ryo, miközben gondosan eltette a telefonját vissza a zsebébe. – Tudod, ledobod a ruháidat, lejtesz valami erotikus táncikát hozzá…

\- Az ki van zárva! – jelentette ki az énekes.

\- Jó, de akkor kénytelen leszek mégis feltenni a képeidet. Kezdjük mondjuk a…

Rima közbeszólt.

\- Ne merészeld!

\- Hm – kommentálta Ryo, és karba fonta a kezét. – Most úgy csinálsz, mintha lenne választásod.

Rimának is be kellett látnia, hogy tényleg nem volt. Pár pillanatig egymás szemébe bámultak, aztán az énekes végül lesütötte a szemét, és kelletlenül sóhajtva állt fel.

Nem igazán tudta, mit is kellene csinálnia a vetkőzésen kívül, zene sem volt, amire „szexi táncot” lejthetett volna, de őszintén szólva nem is akart. Inkább enyhén remegő kézzel bújt ki a pólójából, majd a rövidnadrág következett. Mikor már csak egy szál alsó volt rajta, kérdően nézett Ryóra, aki sajnos elég egyértelműen bólintott. Rima felsóhajtott, és gyorsan megszabadult az utolsó ruhadarabjától is.

\- Hát, ezt még gyakorolnod kell – állapította meg a gitáros megint láthatóan remekül szórakozva. – Pedig a színpadon egész jól tudod rázni a segged.

\- Nem igaz! – ellenkezett Rima, miközben a kezeivel igyekezett eltakarni az ágyékát.

Ryo csak nevetett rajta, aztán felállt, és nekiállt kioldani az övét. Rima gyanakodva figyelte, hogy került elő a gitáros félkemény farka a nadrág fogságából.

\- Na most gyere szépen ide, térdelj le elém, és szopj le.

\- Nem! – ellenkezett reflexből Rima, mire a másik férfi a szemét forgatta, meglepően készségesen visszapakolta a szerszámát a farmerjába, és megint elővette a telefonját. Pötyögni kezdett, az énekes pedig rosszat sejtve kérdezte:

\- Most mit csinálsz?

\- Írom a fórumbejegyzést. Lássuk csak… Íme a Placebo első számú ribije, akiben nemrég egy hatalmas…

\- Úgysem tennéd meg – blöffölt Rima, de nem túl nagy beleéléssel, eléggé lerítt róla, hogy fél. A másik férfi magában somolygott rajta, miközben a bandatársa felé mutatta a telefont. Az közelebb hajolt, és láthatta, hogy a bejegyzés szövegrésze tényleg el is készült. Már csak a kép hiányzott, és persze az, hogy Ryo posztolja…

Rimának bőgni lett volna kedve, ahogy az ajkába harapott, és gyilkos pillantásokkal bombázta a gitárost, miközben közelebb lépett hozzá, és nagyot sóhajtva térdelt le. Elég kellemetlen volt pont egy szintben lenni Ryo ágyékával, és ez még csak a kezdet volt.

Mivel Rima láthatólag nem kívánkozott mozdulni, Ryo nagy kegyesen segített neki, megint lehúzta a sliccét, és kezébe vette a farkát. Kicsit verte, aztán miután úgy döntött, elég lesz, egész egyszerűen arcon paskolta vele párszor az elképedt énekest, aki igyekezett kitérni előle, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem lenne a legjobb ötlet ellenkezni. Végül összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a dolgot, a szemét is becsukta, és igyekezett máshova képzelni magát, azonban mikor végre sikerült volna, Ryo hangja visszahozta a valóságba.

\- Nyújtsd ki a nyelved.

Rimának semmi kedve sem volt ezt megtenni, mégis néhány pillanatnyi habozás után kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni. Persze, hogy az lett belőle, amit várt, Ryo most a nyelvéhez ütögette a farkát, aztán ahogy ezt megelégelte, elkezdte befelé tolni Rima szájába. Az énekes könnyes szemmel igyekezett nagyra nyitni, és ahogy megízlelte a másik férfi hímtagját, kedve lett volna hányni. Vagy ha azt nem is, legalább rohanni a fürdőszobába és többször is fogat mosni, de sajnos ezt nem tehette meg. Kénytelen volt kitartani, míg Ryo szó szerint szájbabaszta, de egy idő után a gitáros megunta a dolgot, és vasmarokkal fogta meg Rima haját, hogy ezúttal ne neki kelljen mozognia. Az énekes megnyikkant, azonban igyekezett tartani a tempót, ha nem akarta, hogy fájdalmas élményben legyen része.

\- Használd a nyelved is, mint az elején!

Rima pont azt nem akarta, úgyhogy inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta a parancsot, viszont nemsokára rá kellett jönnie, hogy kár volt.

\- Az anyád, süket vagy? – rivallt rá a másik férfi, majd erősen megragadta Rimát a tarkójánál fogva, és mélyen a torkába nyomta a farkát.

Az énekes azonnal bekönnyezett és öklendezni kezdett, Ryo szerencsére kihúzta a merevedését. Rima összegörnyedve próbálta megállni, hogy hányjon, közben köhögött és ökölbe szorított kézzel igyekezett nem káromkodni. Szívesen kinyírta volna ezt a rohadékot, akivel még azt hitte, jóban lesznek, és egészen kedvelt eddig a szerencsétlen napig…

\- Gyerünk, és használd a nyelved is végre – mordult rá a gitáros, miközben ismét a bandatársa arcába tolta a farkát. Rima krákogott még egy sort, aztán dühödten fogta a kezébe a saját nyálától csillogó hímtagot, majd igyekezett úgy szopni, ahogy a felséges Ryo kívánta.

Azt hitte, sosem lesz vége, legalábbis meg volt győződve róla, hogy Ryo a szájába fog élvezni, és ettől már előre rettegett, a gondolattól is majdnem rosszul volt, de szerencséje volt. Vagy legalábbis először azt hitte, mikor a gitáros elvette a farkát a szájából, helyette viszont megragadta Rimát, és a futonhoz rángatta.

Az énekes csak ekkor kapcsolt, hogy mi következik, és alaposan rettegni kezdett. Hina óta senki sem járt a fenekében, és köszönte szépen, nem is szándékozott felajánlani senkinek újra, erre most megint… A szégyentől vörös arcát a párnájába fúrta, ahogy Ryo négykézlábra állította, a hátsó fele szemérmetlenül kinyomva a levegőbe.

A gitáros keze először megtévesztően gyengéden simogatta a farpofáit.

\- Jó kis basznivaló segged van – állapította meg. – Élőben még szebb.

Rima összerezzent, ahogy megérezte a bandatársa ajkait a fenekén, a másik férfi csókolgatni kezdte. Ez sem volt annyira rossz, sőt, meglepően jó, legalábbis ahhoz képest, amit Rima várt. Aztán hirtelen Ryo megragadta az énekes farpofát, erősen széthúzta őket, és a meglepett Rima nyikkanásától kísérve a nyelvével kezdte kényeztetni a reszkető kis lyukat.

Rima farka legnagyobb rémületére és szégyenére erre kezdett éledezni. Csak remélte, hogy a másik férfinak nem tűnik fel a dolog, hiszen ő el volt foglalva a nyalogatással, ám sajnos kevésbé sokáig csinálta, mint az énekes szerette volna. Ahogy pedig felemelte a fejét, feltűnt neki Rima időközben megkeményedett farka, amit nem tudott szó nélkül hagyni.

\- Na látod, hogy élvezed te – jelentette ki vigyorogva, és rámarkolt Rima merevedésére, aki a kelleténél kissé hangosabban nyögött fel. Ó, hogy mennyire vágyott az érintésre, és közben… szégyellte magát, és nem akarta élvezni, a teste azonban elárulta őt.

Aztán Ryo elengedte, ő pedig legszívesebben méltatlankodott volna, hogy ne hagyja abba, azonban győzött a büszkesége. Inkább felemelte a fejét, és rosszat sejtve figyelte, hogyan húz elő a nadrágja zsebéből Ryo pár tasakocskát. Az egyik, ahogy sejtette, óvszer volt, de azt a gitáros félretolta, egy másik, lila színű csomagolást fogott a kezébe, felnyitotta, majd a tartalmát rácsorgatta Rima fenekére. Szóval egy adag síkosító volt, állapította meg megsemmisülten az énekes.

Hinával való tapasztalat után tudta, mi következik, Ryónak viszont, legalábbis az énekes emlékezete szerint, a másik gitárosénál vastagabb és hosszabb ujjai voltak, sokkal jobban fájt, ahogy az első beléfurakodott. Felnyögött, és ismét a párnába temette az arcát, hogy elnyomja a hangját, nem akarta még ezzel is izgatni a férfit, hiszen emlékezett, hogy Hinának is mennyire tetszett.

Ryo kegyetlenül ujjazta, nem volt olyan gyengéd és türelmes, mint anno a másik gitáros. Rima nem hitte volna, hogy vissza fogja sírni azt a szégyenteljes alkalmat Hinával, de lassan ide jutott; ráadásul Ryót az sem zavarta túlságosan, hogy még alig tágította ki egy ujjal, rögtön a másodikat próbálta belé erőltetni. Rimának könnyek szöktek a szemébe; fájt, azonban hiába közölte ezt a másik férfival, az erre csak rácsapott egy csattanósat a fenekére.

\- Ha Hinával kibírtad, velem is ki fogod.

\- De Hina nem ilyen állat módjára csinálta… - csúszott ki Rima száján, de rögtön megbánta, mert Ryo csak még durvábban kezdte ujjazni.

\- Ó, szóval ennyire jó volt Hinával? – érdeklődött hallhatóan feldühödve. – Csak nem éjjelente visszasírod a kis női ruhás buzit?

Rima fájdalmasan nyögdécselni kezdett, közben igyekezett kinyögni egy nemet, bár már oly mindegy volt. Felbaszta Ryo agyát, aki a harmadik ujját is beléerőszakolta, csak azzal próbálta enyhíteni a másik férfi kellemetlenségét, hogy megragadta a farkát.

Viszont közben Rima lelohadt, úgyhogy ennek nem túl sok értelme volt. Még mielőtt Ryo keményre verhette volna ismét, megunta a dolgot, elengedte, kihúzta az ujjait, majd az óvszer után nyúlt. Az énekes hátra sem mert nézni, érezte, mi következik; a gitáros minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül hatolt bele.

Rima egy ideig tartotta magát, a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, baljával a párnát szorongatta, de egy idő után nem bírta tovább, a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, összerogytak alatta. Ryo felmordult, kihúzta magát belőle; néhány áldott pillanatig az énekes ellazult, már nem feszítette semmi odabent, csak a tompuló fájdalom maradt, még mielőtt azonban örülhetett volna, a gitáros megfordította. Rima megrettent; nem akarta, hogy közben láthassák egymást, ez így csak még cikibb volt, azonban nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy ellenkezhessen.

Ryo feltolta a másik férfi térdeit egyenesen annak a mellkasához, majd ráparancsolt, hogy tartsa meg a lábait. Rima remegő kezekkel engedelmeskedett; a gitáros a széttárt lábak közé térdelt, és ismét beléhatolt.

Most kevésbé fájdalmas volt ugyan, de csak addig, amíg Ryo nem kezdett el ismét mozogni benne. Ráadásul egyenesen az énekes arcára bámult; az énekes pár pillanatra visszanézett rá, egymás szemébe bámultak, Ryo elégedetten látta a könnyektől nedves, vörös arcot, majd Rima észbe kapott, erősen lecsukta a szemét, és elfordította a fejét. A gitáros ezt sem bánta, csak közelebb hajolt a másik férfihoz, elég közel ahhoz, hogy belecsókolhasson a nyakába.

Rima libabőrös lett, ahogy a gitáros ajkai keményen szívni kezdték az érzékeny bőrt. Most még ez is… nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Ryo nyomot akar hagyni rajta, és mint kiderült, nem is egyet. Módszeresen szívogatta ki több helyen is a nyakát, nyilván tetszett neki, hogy megjelöli, Rimának már kevésbé. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy magyarázkodhat majd a barátai előtt… 

Aztán Ryo ismét kiegyenesedett, és a kezébe fogta a másik férfi farkát. Megint igyekezett életet lehelni a puha hímtagba, de mikor Rima oda jutott volna, hogy kezdte élvezni a dolgot, sajnos a gitáros nem bírta tovább. Egy halk mordulást követően elélvezett, és utána már nem sok minden érdekelte. Némi lihegés után kihúzta magát Rimából, megszabadult a teli gumitól, aztán olyan képet vágva, mint egy jóllakott napközis, kiszolgálta magát a házigazda doboz zsepijéből, és letisztogatta a farkát. Rima összeszorított lábakkal, könnyektől fátyolos szemmel figyelte, hogy a bandatársa hogyan pakolja vissza a szerszámát a nadrágjába, majd húzza fel a cipzárt. Ezzel készen is volt, ő nem vetett le egy ruhadarabot sem.

\- Akkor nem teszed fel a netre a képeket? – tudakolta végül Rima rekedt hangon. Ezt muszáj volt megkérdeznie, borzasztó lett volna ezek után még kétségek között lebegni ki tudja, meddig.

\- Nem vagyok hülye – pillantott Ryo a szánalmasan festő bandatársára. – Azzal a saját karrieremnek, a bandának is ártanék.

Rima kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ebben van ráció.

\- Akkor… - felkönyökölte, felszisszenve, ahogy a tompa fájdalom a fenekében erősebbé vált. Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet még mozognia. – Akkor kitörlöd őket?

Ryo vetett a másik férfira egy félmosolyt.

\- Ne viccelj. Szeretném még megbaszni párszor azt a csinos kis hátsódat.

Rima ettől félt; legyőzötten hanyatlott vissza a párnára.

\- Majd ha meguntalak, lehet róla szó – folytatta Ryo, de ez sovány vigasz volt csupán. – Na, most lépek, majd még látjuk egymást.

Rima őszintén azt kívánta, bárcsak soha többé ne kellene találkoznia a gitárossal.


End file.
